<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stargazing. by toefarm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167693">stargazing.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toefarm/pseuds/toefarm'>toefarm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Dating, M/M, Nicknames, OOC, Out of Character, Soul Friends, Stargazing, on the roof, they are in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:16:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toefarm/pseuds/toefarm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kazuichi and hajime are looking at the stars together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stargazing.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>guys i am sorry that everything i write is out of character 😔 idk i do be enjoying hajime/kazuichi 😳 that moment when u have to edit it because u realized that ur phone autocorrected stuff and u didn’t realize when u were writing 🏄♂️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The stars are beautiful, aren’t they Hajime?” Kazuichi spoke, messing with his boyfriends hands.</p><p>The night sky was slightly obscured by some clouds, but the stars were still bright.</p><p>The two boys have been on the roof of their shared rental home for hours.</p><p>“They are, Kaz.” He smiled and checked his phone, it was 11:24 pm. “Do you think we should go in? It’s getting late.”</p><p>“No!” Kazuichi held Hajime’s arm in his hands as he tried to stand up. “We should stay out here and... maybe... cuddle! It’s supposed to rain for a few days, badly too.” He flashed his boyfriend a smile.</p><p>Hajime complied, not wanting to see his boyfriend sad, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. </p><p>“Love you, Haji.” He looked at Haji softly and held him against his body. “If you get bit by mosquitoes, you’re allowed to blame me.” </p><p>Hajime laughed at this. “Love you too, Kaz. Sleep and dream well.” </p><p>Kaz kissed the top of his boyfriends spiky hair. “You too...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>